Ruby Rose vs Marluxia
RVM.png|ArachnoGia Ruby vs Marluxia.PNG|GameboyAdv Ruby Rose vs Marluxia is a What If? Death Battle made by 22kingdomheartsfan. Description Dark clad warriors, masters of the sycthe, leaving flower petels in their wake. Can the leader of Team RWBY defeat the Lord of Castle Oblivion, or is the Graceful Assassin is too much for her? Interlude Wiz: Much like the Grim Reaper, there are those who wear dark clad hooded outfits, and are masters of the scythe Boomstick: But unlike the Grim Reaper, there are some, who for whatever reason leave flower petels everywhere. Why? Because that's why! Wiz: Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY Boomstick: And Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick. And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Ruby Rose Wiz: The world of Remnant. Where man wages a never ending battle with the forces of the Grimm. And the best defense against these monsters are the huntsmen and huntresses. Boomstick: They train all they're lives for the day they can take the fight to the Grimm and protect humanity. And using a bunch of kick ass weapons I might add! Seriously! All those the weapons are guns! How awesome is that!? Wiz: Not all the weapons are guns, but that's beside the point. Today we are talking about one person who's dream was to be a huntress. One who's dream to fight monsters, save the day, and be a hero. Much like her mother before her. Boomstick: And that person is none other then.... Little Red Riding Hood! Ruby Rose: What is good in the hood!? Boomstick: Wait a minute.... THAT'S NOT LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD! Wiz: No it is not. That, my friend, is our main protagonist, Ruby Rose. Scene opens up with Ruby Rose standing in front of a store with her scythe over her shoulder. She spins the scythe around and then thrusts the blade down into the ground, pointing at her foes. Wiz: The child of Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose's dream was to become a huntress, much like her mother, who died of unknown causes. Boomstick: She went to Signal, a school meant to train the hunters, but was not good at ANY style of fighting. Till her badass uncle stepped in. Wiz: Taking young Ruby under his wing, Qrow Branwen showed Ruby one of the hardest styles and weapons very few don't seem to use. The scythe. Boomstick: With Qrow's help, Ruby was able to master this scythe and began her way to becoming a bad ass huntress. Wiz: Her skills even caught the attention of Professor Ozpin, who allowed her in his school, Beacon, said to be the best school for all hunters, two years eariler. Ruby even goes to being the leader of her own team. Boomstick: Team RWBY! Get it? Cause her name is Ruby? And its the name of the show? Wiz: I think they get it. Moving on to what she can do. Ruby's primary weapon is a scyther she calls Crescent Rose. Which also serves as a high-calibur impact sniper-rife. Jaune: A-wha...? Ruby: (cocks it, smiling) It's also a gun. Boomstick: I want it! Marluxia Wiz: In the world of Kingdom Hearts, there exist creatures of darkness. They are known as heartless. Boomstick: They search worlds for people's hearts and steal them. That's pretty fucked up for a kid's game. Wiz: Whenever a heart is taken by the Heartless, that person becomes a heartless themselves. However, if a person has a strong heart, then the body remains. And the body becomes something new. Not a creature of light or darkness. But something in between. A Nobody. A group of Dusks is shown. Wiz: The nobodies are creatures that seek one thing. A heart of they're own. And they are all lead by a group of super powerful nobodies. Boomstick: A group of 13 nobodies. And they dubbed themselves, Organziation XIII. The round room with all 13 members of the organziation is shown. Wiz: Unlike normal Nobodies, these 13 remember what they're lives as humans before they became nobodies. Boomstick: Expect for Roxas, but were not talking about him. No we are talking about one other member. Wiz: That's right. We are talking about the Organization's 11th member. Marluxia. Scene shows Marluxia arriving with his hood up. Vexen: Marluxia! Marluxia removes his hood showing himself and flower petals appeared as he did. Boomstick: Well, she's a pretty one. Wiz: Boomstick.... Marluxia's a man. Boomstick:....... Are you sure? Wiz: Anyway... founded by senior members Xigbar and Xaldin, Marluxia became the Organziations 11th member and joined in their quest to re-gain they're hearts. Boomstick: But unlike the others, Marluxia didn't want his heart back. And was soon met by the 12th member, Larxene, who believed it was too painful to have a heart. Marluxia agreed and the two began to make plans. Wiz: The two soon made a plan to over throw the Organzation by using the power of the Keyblade. Which they would get from our hero, Sora. Boomstick: So let's move on to what Marluxia can do. And are you sure Marluxia's not a woman? Wiz: Moving on! Like every other member of the Organization, Marluxia is able to create dimensional portals known as Corridoors of Darkness, can control other nobodies, and commands his element, if you call it that. Marluxia uses the attribute of flowers. Boomstick: Boo! Wiz: Which in some cases can mean death. Boomstick: Oh? Wiz: Rather fitting as Marluxia's primary weapon is a scythe known as Graceful Dahlia. A scene showing a blossom falling into Marluxia's hand and turning into a scythe shows Boomstick: Black robe? Scythe? Flowers meaning death? He's the Grim Reapers Gardener! Wiz: Sure..... Anyway, nothing really special about the scythe, expect for the fact Marluxia can summon it at will. But he can do some seriously crazy stuff with it. Boomstick: He can create shockwave's, energy waves, hell, he turn himself into a scythe and become a fucking pinwheel! How does he do that?! Wiz: Marluxia is also a highly skilled fighter and very fast fighter, able to keep up with his follow organziation member Axel and the Keyblade wielder Sora. Even a replica of him is strong enough to fight people like Sora off for a long time. Boomstick: Speaking of replica: That said replica was able to take on not only Sora, but also Donald, Goofy and the Riku replica all at once. Wiz: Indeed. Now let's move on to Marluxia move set. Boomstick: Oh man, she's got some crazy moves here. Wiz: Boomstick he's male! Boomstick: I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! Wiz: (Groan) Anyway. here are some of the things he can do. Marluxia's Crescent Wave lets him attack his enemy with an energy wave, the Circle Reflect lets him slams him his scythe on the ground creating a shockwave, the Flower Storm creates whirlwinds that can trap his enemies. And when they are trapped, he attacks them. Boomstick: Death Scythe can let Marluxia either veritcal crescent wave or laucnh waves from his scythe creating a shockwave the goes 3 times. The Drop Shot has Marluxia drop from above and slam on the ground creating a powerful fissure. And Bloom-Out lets Marluxia teleport to his enemy and start swinging that scythe around. Wiz: Marluxia also has some moves that don't have names. Such as one where he creates circles of wisps of throns that deal great damage to anyone who touches them, expect for him. Boomstick: Marluxia can create throns around the enemy that explode after a couple of seconds. Wiz: Marluxia is clearly one powerful nobody. But even this is not the end of his vast arensel. Boomstick: Because of the fact Marluxia is the final boss in one of the Kingdom Hearts games, she-''' Wiz: He. '''Boomstick: -has more then one form! Wiz: Indeed he does. Marluxia fuses with a powerful giant nobody called the Specter and becomes even more powerful then ever. Shows Marluxia's second form Boomstick: In this form Marluxia levitates in the air, has giant scythe hands, can make energy and shockwaves, can fire beam attacks from the bottom and create a giant flower storm! When did flowers become so deadly!? Wiz: The down side to this form is that the scythe arms can be destroyed. Boomstick: AND THIS ISN'T EVEN MARLUXIA'S FINAL FORM!! Wiz: No it isn't. Marluxia fuses with a new nobody or the Sepcter transforms itself, which shows to be a giant angel-like being that does the fighting for Marluxia. Shows Marluxia's 3rd form Boomstick: Holy shit, that's a goddamned angel of death! Wiz: One way of looking at it. The angel has the power to teleport, can create energy and whirlwinds. It uses a move called the Omni Laser. This move summons a ring around its opponents which then fires lasers from every direction. Boomstick: But its deadly, and most dangerous move is called.. Doom. Wiz:This moves uses black and white throny vines that keep the opponent from moving, then a countdown of 6 seconds begins. If they cannot break free before the countdown ends, they are instantly defeated. Boomstick: Goddamn Marluxia's damn near unstoppable! Wiz: Not really. Like every villain Marluxia is cocky and arrogant and he doesn't fight most of the time. He wanted to manipulate Sora and only fought him as a last resort. He also used Namine as a human shield to stop Axel. Boomstick: Even those transformations has weaknesses. Wiz: As started: With his 2nd form the scythe's can be broken. And as crazy powerful as the 3rd form may sound, the weakness here is the Marluxia is forces to remain in one spot and cannot move. Inspite of this however, Marluxia has proven why he is a member of the Orgnaization and one of the more powerful members. Boomstick: She truly is one deadly master of the scythe. Wiz: I give up..... Marluxia: Imbeciles... You would knowingly shackle your heart with a chain of memories born of lies? You would be one who has a heart, yet cast aside your heart's freedom? 'You turn from the truth because your heart is weak. You will never defeat me! Combatants are Set Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLEEEEE!!! Who are you rooting for? Ruby Rose Marluxia DEATH BATTLE Results Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Scythe duel Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies